


Наша любовь (бы) ходила за нами как тень

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи лучше не откладывать на потом.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Наша любовь (бы) ходила за нами как тень

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для WTF Battle Creek 2016, за бетинг огромное спасибо their-law.

В Милте раздражало всё: светлые рубашки, которые он то ли вообще не пачкал, то ли менял быстрее, чем Расс успевал заметить, уложенные гелем волосы, образовывавшие чёткий и ровный треугольник надо лбом, даже правильный, чистый выговор без запинок и неловкого «эээ» между фразами. Милт говорил, как успешный выпускник колледжа, выглядел, как успешный выпускник колледжа, и вёл себя, как... 

Чёрт. Пора было с этим завязывать.

Расс резко смял стакан из-под кофе в руке. Он торчал в машине напротив дома Линды Макферсон уже четвёртый час. За это время по улице на самой окраине Батл Крика проехали один за другим три вишнёвых седана и фургон с лимонадом от старины Кэбботса. А ещё дорогу перед машиной Расса дважды — туда и обратно — перешёл чёрный кот с деловито задранным хвостом и неровным, наверное, порванным в какой-то драке левым ухом. 

Расс злился, нервничал, поминутно проверял телефон и страшно завидовал коту — он-то мог ходить куда угодно, а не сидеть, как приклеенный, в одолженной тачке около дома с невысоким забором из дурацкого белого штакетника. 

По правде говоря, Расс тоже мог — и ходить, и ехать, потому что мисс Макферсон — тридцать лет, ни детей, ни животных, не была, не состояла, не привлекалась, в общем, не женщина, а одно сплошное ничего — была совершенно неинтересна полицейскому управлению Батл Крика. Тем не менее, Расс следил за ней, точнее, за её домом, уже неделю. 

Милт ходил к мисс-мать-её-Макферсон каждый день, и Расс никак не мог понять, почему. 

Нет, у него были версии, много версий: идиотские, абсурдные, полностью бредовые. На любой вкус. Например, вчера, уже ближе к часу ночи, когда глаза особенно сильно слезились от недосыпа, а сердце как бешеное колотилось в груди, намекая своим лихорадочным, неровным ритмом, что с кофе он всё-таки перебрал, Расс почти всерьёз предположил, что Линда Макферсон — это только прикрытие для конспиративной квартиры ФБР, местный агент, ну или что-то ещё в таком духе. Или её вообще не существует. 

Человеком из прошлого Милта она быть не могла — этот вариант Расс проверил в первую очередь. По документам Линда Макферсон родилась и выросла в Батл Крике, даже в колледж из него не уезжала. Закончила ту же школу, что и сам Расс, только лет на десять позже, пошла работать официанткой в какую-то забегаловку на северном въезде в город: «У Майти» или «У Лайти», что-то такое. А потом вроде бы занялась фрилансом. Картины, кажется, рисовала. 

Она была красивой, эта женщина, если верить фотографиям. Длинные, чуть волнистые волосы с рыжиной, точно как у Холли, мягкое, доброе лицо, открытый взгляд. Цвет глаз вот Расс не помнил — голубые или серые. Или нет, зелёные вроде. Точно, зелёные. 

Она никогда не выходила на крыльцо, Расс вообще не видел её вне дома, замечал только тонкий тёмный силуэт, наполовину скрытый в дверном проёме, когда каждый день, ровно в шесть часов вечера, она впускала Милта внутрь.

Расс так и не смог заметить, когда тот уходил. Позавчера он провёл здесь всю ночь, скрючился на неудобном сидении, врубил какое-то жуткое диско — машину он позаимствовал у подруги Гузевич, спасибо ей, конечно, и всё такое, но музыкальный вкус у дамочки был просто отвратительный — и смотрел на освещённое маленьким оранжевым фонарём над дверью крыльцо до тех пор, пока на Ардмур-драйв не забрезжил тусклый серенький рассвет.

***

Он сам не знал, зачем ему это было нужно.

То есть, Милт, конечно, врал о своём переводе в Батл Крик, о себе, да обо всём вокруг. Расса это не то что обижало — скорее, царапало изнутри, не давало ни минуты покоя, кололось, как заноза, засевшая глубоко в пальце, подначивало: выясни правду, выясни, ты должен всё узнать. 

Но здесь было что-то другое, что-то, не связанное с прошлым Милта, Расс это нутром чуял. Эта женщина не вписывалась никуда, она не подходила агенту Чемберлену, который улыбался всем людям вокруг одинаковой резиновой улыбкой, но и тому, другому Милту, Милту-без-масок, которого всё пытался представить себе Расс, она не подходила тоже. 

Линда Макферсон сводила его с ума. Расс думал о ней и Милте постоянно, злился, обещал себе, что вот сегодня — последний раз, точно, а потом он пойдёт и займётся наконец своей жизнью, пригласит Холли на свидание, позвонит матери или хотя бы коробки из-под пиццы из дома выкинет. Сделает уже что-нибудь. 

Но без пятнадцати шесть Милт заглядывал в их офис, желал всем приятного вечера и уходил. Расс пытался спорить сам с собой, терпел, аргументировал, но не позже, чем через десять минут после ухода Милта уже сидел в машине и выбирал самую удачную дорогу до дома за белым заборчиком. 

Расс ненавидел не понимать. Ненавидел настолько, что даже рискнул поговорить с Милтом напрямую, подловил его как-то возле кофемашины — фыркающее огромное чудовище посверкивало хромированными ручками и ещё какими-то штуками, названия и назначения которых Расс не знал — и вроде как поздравил с тем, что не прошло и трёх месяцев, как у него появилась девушка. 

Милт удивлённо посмотрел на него, потом ухмыльнулся — в пару раз менее резиново, чем обычно, почти искренне — ну, для себя, конечно, — и сказал, что Расс, наверное, с кем-то его перепутал. 

Как будто он мог. 

Расс хотел бы, правда. Милт был утомителен, он бесил его, как всегда бесили карикатуры, которые за пять минут и несколько долларов рисовали на коленке художники на ярмарках. Расс пытался объяснить это Фонту, но получилось не очень — сложно подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать, почему ты считаешь слишком хорошее настроение и слишком открытую улыбку поводом для серьёзных подозрений в чём бы то ни было.

***

По стёклам и крыше застучал мелкий осенний дождь.

Расс выпрямился, насколько это позволяло место водителя, раскинул руки — с тихим шелестом куча салфеток свалилась с приборной панели на пол, — и огляделся. 

Да так и застыл в этом нелепом, неудобном положении, с приподнятыми, чуть разведёнными в сторону руками и неестественно прямой спиной. 

На крыльце дома с белым заборчиком стоял Милт. Он не видел ни Расса, ни даже машину — просто не мог, потому что был слишком занят прощанием с невысокой рыжей женщиной, обвившей руками его шею.

Они целовались, стоя прямо под фонарём, её волосы блестели в неярком свете, и Милт всё время прикасался к ним, пропускал длинные пряди сквозь пальцы. Это было красиво, как сцена из какого-нибудь романтического фильма, в котором все пары в итоге распределяются правильно и всё заканчивается хорошо. 

Расс ненавидел такое кино. 

Женщина на мгновение отстранилась от Милта. Ей достаточно было немного повернуться, чтобы закрыть дверь, и он наконец узнал её. Расс будто услышал, как в его голове что-то щёлкнуло, как последняя недостающая деталь заняла своё место. Он вспомнил, откуда знает имя Линды Макферсон, понял, почему этот адрес — пятый дом по Ардмур-драйв, — казался ему таким знакомым, и из-за чего в голове всё время вертелся бред про то, что этой женщины вообще не существует. 

Она существовала. Жила, наверное, довольно и счастливо, только очень далеко отсюда. Линда Макферсон уехала из Батл Крика девять лет назад, оставив дом своей кузине, которая была так на неё похожа — те же рыжие волосы, милое лицо, невысокий рост...

Холли. 

Она рассказала об этом доме через пару лет после того, как пришла в управление. Даже в гости звала, запиналась и объясняла, что от центра не очень удобно ехать. Расс хотел прийти, только вот в последний момент не решился. Отговорился делами, наверное. Как всегда. 

Он ещё раз посмотрел на Холли и Милта — они выглядели радостными, даже счастливыми, и, кажется, были полностью заняты друг другом, — а потом завёл мотор и медленно, осторожно тронулся с места. Ему нужно было домой.


End file.
